warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Moth's Requiem
__NOWYSIWYG__ |-| = yayeet. uhh mature content warning, blood, death, etc., so if you're sensitive to that, just. stop. please. I don't want to get sued thank you very much. |-|Allegiances= Cats Outside the Clans Larch - brown she-cat with pale gray eyes, mother to Moth, Flutter, and Talon. Hawk - brown-and-gray tabby tom with pale eyes, mates with Larch and father to Moth, Flutter, and Talon. Moth - fluffy gray-and-tawny tabby she-kit with amber eyes. Flutter - brown she-kit with gray eyes. Talon - gray tom with hazel eyes. Cone - mottled brown and ginger tom. Torn - brown and black tabby tom with ripped ears. Swallow - glossy black and white tom with green eyes. Beech - black and tawny tom with yellow eyes. Pidgeon - plump, lazy gray and white she-cat with amber eyes. Kite - dark ginger tom with green eyes. Silver - mottled gray tortoiseshell tabby she-cat with white paws and warm eyes. ---- WindClan Leader: Hawkstar - gray tom with bright, sharp yellow eyes. Deputy: Hazeleyes - grayish-tawny and white she-cat with shiny, pale green eyes. Medicine Cat: Mousetail - brown tom with a cream underbelly and a bald tail. Doeleap - light brown she-cat with with a cream-coloured underbelly, paws and tail. Warriors Yewtail - light ginger tabby tom with reddish amber eyes and a white tail. Sparrowheart - lean brown tom with amber eyes, mates with Barkwhisker and father to Rabbitkit and Branchkit. Fallownose - light gray she-cat with amber eyes. Darkheart - very dark gray tom with ripped ears and ice blue eyes. Conchclaw - dark gray tom with yellow eyes, brother to Darkheart. Leaftail - white and brown tabby-striped she-cat with yellow eyes. Waveheart - black-and-white she-cat with amber eyes. Coppertail - light ginger tom with green eyes, mates with Waveheart. Cloutfall - gray and white tom with green eyes, brother to Hazelfoot. Tawnytail - mottled brown and gray tom with yellow eyes, father to Jumpkit and Wrenkit. Gorsecoat - mottled gray tom with yellow eyes. Pouncewhisker - gray tom with white forepaws, littermate to Heathercloud and Gorsecoat. Apprentices none. Kits/Queens Heathercloud - gray and white she-cat with pale green eyes, mates with Tawnytail and mother to Jumpkit and Wrenkit. Jumpkit - ginger and brown tom with a ginger tail, white chest, paws, and underbelly, and green eyes. Wrenkit - light brown she-cat with yellow eyes. Barkwhisker - brown she-cat with a darker tail and amber eyes, mother to Branchkit and Rabbitkit. Branchkit - brown tom with large amber eyes. Rabbitkit - curious brown tom with amber eyes. Elders Cedartail - bad-tempered mangy tabby tom with watery green eyes. ---- ShadowClan Leader: Pondstar - dark brown and gray tom with watery green eyes. Deputy: Songbreeze - pretty brown tabby she-cat with slight paws and white stripes. Medicine Cats: Wornwing - gray she-cat with brown eyes. Graycloud - fluffy gray tom with amber eyes. ---- RiverClan Leader: Flowerstar - tabby and white tom with large yellow eyes (apprentice, Fiskpaw). Deputy: Rippleface - brown tom with blue eyes (apprentice, Willowpaw). Medicine Cats: Webclaw - light gray tom with pale yellow eyes, retired medicine cat. Chivestalk - young brown tom with yellow eyes. ---- ThunderClan Leader: Applestar - brown and red tabby tom with white stripes (apprentice, Beepaw). Deputy: Tawnyfoot - white tom with mottled tabby patches and amber eyes. (apprentice, Crowpaw). Medicine Cat: Pebblerye - speckled brown-and-white tom with blue eyes (apprentice, Nettlepaw). ---- Darkheart's Followers (mostly as a reminder for myself, spoilers for some major plot points up ahead :]) Leader: Darkheart - very dark gray tom with ripped ears and ice blue eyes (apprentice, Jumptail) Deputy: Torn - brown and black tabby tom with ripped ears (apprentice, Moth) Rogues Cone - mottled brown and ginger tom (apprentice, Mudnose). Swallow - glossy black and white tom with green eyes (apprentice, Melodypaw). Beech - black and tawny tom with yellow eyes. Pidgeon - plump, lazy gray and white she-cat with amber eyes. Kite - dark ginger tom with green eyes. Clan Cats Reedsplash - brown tom with blue eyes and white paws. Adderdust - mottled brown tabby tom with yellow eyes (apprentice, Lightningstep). Batwing - nervous brown and black tom with large ears (apprentice, Mistleclaw). Apprentices Moth - fluffy gray-and-tawny tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Jumptail - ginger and brown tom with a ginger tail, a white chest, paws, and underbelly, and green eyes. Mudnose - brown tom with white paws and tail-tip. Lightningstep - black tom with ginger and white patches. Mistleclaw - fluffy black tom with amber eyes. Melodypaw - mottled dark gray and white she-cat with amber eyes. (end of spoilers :]) |-|Prologue= "Mewling sounds. Crying cats. These things haunted Hawkstar's dreams. He had only wanted to protect his clan. What was so wrong with that? Why did StarClan haunt him like this? His loyal deputy, Hazeleyes, and another fearless warrior, named Yewtail, had told him that ShadowClan was hunting in WindClan territory. WindClan territory! And yet, StarClan still didn't let him fight back. There was no reason Hazeleyes and Yewtail would lie to him, and, besides, there were two other cats that testified to see the same thing. Tonight was the night Hawkstar sought to change all that. His patrol - Hazeleyes, Yewtail, the newly appointed warriors, Heathercloud, Gorsecoat, and Pouncewhisker, a young cat named Darkheart, and his brother Conchclaw - snaked their way through the tall grasses of WindClan's moors towards the Thunderpath. And ShadowClan. Blood roared in his ears and the rancid scent of monsters on the Thunderpath clogged his nose and mouth. 'Here.' Hazeleyes padded silently to her leader. 'Hawkstar. There's a ShadowClan patrol coming.' Hawkstar snarled. 'Tell the others to wait. It's not time yet. Go, Hazeleyes!' His deputy dipped her head and scrambled off to the other cats, speaking quickly. Hawkstar saw them nod, and slide back behind the stalks of gray, coarse grass. Hawkstar's senses had finally adjusted to the Thunderpath. Peeking through the grass he saw a pale, green-eyed tabby she-cat crossing the cold black path, encouraging the others to follow her. A wave of sadness washed over Hawkstar, and visions of his apprenticehood came back to him. This cat was ShadowClan's deputy. He swallowed. Did he really want to do this? A gray tom padded across the path to the she-cat, purring and licking her ears fondly. Hawkstar hissed with anger, and sprang without thinking. 'WindClan! Attack!' He landed on the gray tom, taking him by surprise. A quick bite, and the tom fell to the ground, staining the ground scarlet with blood. The she-cat screeched, something that sounded like, 'Grasspelt,' and charged into Hawkstar, landing him a sharp blow on the chin. Winded, he threw out his claws and struck wildly. The deputy sceeched again, more high pitched this time, as Hawkstar's claws gouged her eyes. No, no. He hadn't meant to do this. The rest of the ShadowClan patrol cried at the sight of their fallen leader and rushed across the Thunderpath, head-on into WindClan. Hawkstar saw Yewtail get jumped by two cats, both gray and white toms, screeching vengeance for the fallen Grasspelt. Hazeleyes leaped to help him, and dragged the smaller tom off of him. Whipping his head around, Hawkstar saw Darkheart and Conchclaw facing off a huge black and ginger tabby. Spitting furiously, the plump cat lashed out at Conchclaw, hitting him square across the face. Hawkstar jumped at the tabby and kicked her away from the dark toms. They were outnumbered. Hawkstar knew this. Staggering away from the battling cats, he wasn't noticed among the battling cats. No-one saw him head back into WindClan. Except for Hazeleyes. 'Where are you going?' she snarled, one of her ears torn and crusted with dry blood. 'Back to camp,' Hawkstar gasped. 'You can't desert your clan during a battle!' Hazeleyes yelled. 'What about your Clanmates? They're still out there, fighting the enemy. At least call a retreat!' 'But then ShadowClan would know we lost,' he rasped. 'Run, while you still have the chance!' His deputy's eyes flashed angrily in the darkness. 'No, Hawkstar. You're only a coward! Too afraid to even call a retreat! Too afraid to save your own Clanmates! Hawkstar felt blood roaring in his ears. No cat had ever insulted him like that before. He felt his claws digging into the soft peat of the moors, itching for battle. 'Very well, Hazeleyes!' he grinned wildly. 'You have my permission to call retreat. One thing before you go..' The she-cat cocked her head quizzically, leaving the perfect moment for Hawkstar to strike. A silver flash of his claws, and Hazeleyes, once the loyal deputy of WindClan, was dead. He grinned maniacally, licking the blood off of his claws. 'Never underestimate your leader, Hazeleyes.' He cackled. Finally! He was rid of his troublesome, quarrelsome deputy! He turned around, satisfied that no-one would follow. 'Never underestimate StarClan, Hawkstar!' a screech rang out in the night. Hazeleyes had sprung up, her neck wound dripping with dark red blood. The wound that Hawkstar had gave her. Bewildered, Hawkstar looked at his previously fallen deputy, not even noticing when her jaws closed around his throat. He fell to the ground, laughing. Pain was a harmless thing to a great leader like him. 'Go ahead, Hazeleyes,' he choked out, blood gushing out of his throat. 'Fight me all you like. You'll have to kill me more than once!' Hazeleyes' muzzle glittered with blood. His blood. 'Then so be it, Hawkstar. I'll kill you nine times - great StarClan, a hundred times - over, if it means justice to the forest.' Hawkstar felt the familiar floating sensation. But he wasn't concerned about that. StarClan would revive him, again, and again, until Hazeleyes was dead. That would teach her to stand up to her leader like that. Starry figures appeared at the edge of his vision. 'Finally! StarClan,' he grinned. 'Take me back to the battle, spirits!' A white she-cat stepped forwards. 'Not so fast, Hawkstar. You've gone too far this time.' Hawkstar snarled. 'What do you mean?' The she-cat lashed her tail. 'You know what I mean. Killing innocent cats, forcing your Clanmates to fight for you.' Her voice rang out, 'I banish you to the Place of No Stars!' 'No!' Hawkstar screeched. 'You can't do that! I still have seven lives left! You gave them to me, remember?' Another cat stepped up and shook his head. 'Yes. We gave you your lives. And we can take them back!' He leaped at Hawkstar, clawing wildly at the spot where Hazeleyes had killed him. He shuddered, and barely had time to recover when another, then another, jumped at him. Starry blood sprayed from his throat, then disappeared; soaked into the thirsty ground. And finally, the last cat. A light ginger tom. Yewtail. 'What a.. are... you doing here?' Hawkstar cried. 'You're not d.. dead!' Yewtail's eyes blazed. 'I wouldn't bet on that, Hawkstar. I trusted you. I believed in you. I thought were the best leader WindClan ever had - or will have, for that matter. But you, you killed me, when you sent me into that battle. You have no regard for your Clan's safety.' He leaned close to Hawkstar. 'And I'm going to avenge that!' His claws shot out, as quick as a snake. In them held the power of Grasspelt, Songbreeze, and the countless others that he had killed or wounded in his quest for power. The reign of Hawkstar was no more." |-|Chapter 1= "That's not a nice story," Talon, Moth's younger brother, whined. "You said it would be a nice story." "It may not be the happiest story," Moth's mother agreed. "But it teaches a valuable lesson. Never try to be like Hawkstar, or else you'll go to the Dark Forest." Moth and her family lived in a pile of wood that the Nofurs cut for fires. The stench of pine wood was a bit overwhelming, at times, but all Moth could scent right now was wetness and rain, damp wood, and the faint smell of milk. It had been raining, nonstop, for three sunrises. Wet. Wet. Wet. "Is the story true?" Flutter, the other sibling of Moth's - and to be quite frank, the loudest kit of the litter - asked. Larch purred. "True as can be. Hawkstar did live, as surely as you do." "What happened to WindClan, after Hawkstar died?" Moth asked, lifting her head from her mother's flank. "Hazeleyes became leader. That's how wild - Clan cats work; once the leader dies, the deputy becomes the next one. Though then they earn the honorary name '-star'." Mothstar. That sounds good. Moth flicked away a bright green beetle that was scuttling around the den floor with her claw. If only she wasn't born a rogue, then maybe all of Larch's stories about the Clans could become her reality. "Is Hazeleyes still leader?" Flutter prompted. "I'd assume so. It's only been a few moons since she became one," Larch twitched her whiskers out of the rain, and curled her tail over the kits. "Ow, mom! You're squishing me," Talon wailed. "Sorry, dear." Larch picked up Talon by the scruff and placed him by her paws, resting her chin on his flank. Lucky, Moth thought bitterly. It always seemed that Larch favoured Talon over her other kits. Moth never knew why. Maybe it's because he's the smallest. "What was that?" Larch loomed over her. "Nothing." "Don't make fun of your brother." "I wasn't," Moth lied, not very convincingly. "Good." Moth was pretty sure Larch didn't believe her, but she didn't question her any further. Thank goodness. Talon was mewling again, and Larch turned back to him with a worried expression on her face. "Hush, dear." Yes, hush. Moth though with a twinge of jealousy. You'll attract all the foxes in a day's radius. Not that there would be any sane foxes walking about in a thunderstorm, mind you, but it was satisfying to be dramatic sometimes. "Moth," Larch cautioned. "You need to stop being rude to your brother. He's your kin, and he always will be. Remember that." Mouse-dung. She must've said it out loud. "Sorry, mom." "Don't apologize to me. It's Talon you want to say 'sorry' to." Larch reprimanded. "Sorry, Talon." She nearly spat out the words. Talon figeted with his small paws. "It's okay, Moth." Moth gave a small snort and curled up beside her mother. Sometimes she hated being a kit and not having an opinion on things. She could feel Flutter yawning beside her and settling down into the comfy moss nest. Closing her eyes, trying to ignore Talon's small whimpers, she drifted into an uneasy sleep. ~ Drip. Splish, splish. Moth awoke to silence outside the den. The rain must've stopped. Splash. Splish, splish. A small droplet of rain leaked through the den and dripped on to the still-sleeping Flutter's nose with a splash, sending her tumbling backwards slightly with surprise. "Mo-oooom," she complained. "The den's leaking." "It is?" Larch stood up hurriedly, curling her tail over her kits. "It looks fine to me." A small cascade of water started over Moth's formerly dry head. Wincing at the sharp coldness of the rain, she shimmied swiftly out of the way. Drip drip. Splish. There was a faint roaring sound somewhere beyond the den. Moth scampered up and placed an ear on to one of the thick logs. The roaring was getting louder. Moth turned around, "Mom-" Larch grabbed Talon in her jaws and pawed a surprised Flutter underneath her, eyes showing white and fur bristling. "Moth, get back! It's a flo-" A river of raindrops started over Moth's head, breaking through the barrier of logs and roaring like the lions from Larch's stories. |-|Chapter 2= Water rushed over Moth. How would anyone describe this feeling? It was both warm, but freezing at the same time. Where was the sky? Everything looked blue. A small cloud of bubbles escaped from her mouth and she suddenly had the very unpleasent sensation of not being able to breathe. Where should she go? Where was up? A small chunk of debris washed along beside her and she grabbed on to it, gasping like a fish out of water. Well, more like a kit that almost drowned. But gasping. She clambered further onto the small log, disoriented and blinking rainwater out of her eyes. Who knew that swimming could be so wet? She shook out her fur, digging her claws deeper into the bark. She couldn't see Larch or Flutter or Talon anywhere. She shimmied on to the log, breathing heavily. Where would she go now? A small scrap of grayish fur scraped alongside the makeshift raft. Moth grabbed it in her teeth, pulling it alongside her to get a better look at it. She recognized it to be a vole. A water vole. She remebered that Larch had talked about them once. They liked to make dens on the shores and banks of rivers. This one must've drowned. Ironic. Funny, almost, that a creature that lived by water perished because of the only thing that gave it life. Moth's mother had eaten a few voles on a few occasions. Of course, they weren't drenched to the bone like this one. But prey is prey. That was one of Larch's favourite things to say. She screwed her eyes shut and gingerly pecked at the vole. Surprisingly, it wasn't that bad. A bit cold and stiff, but not bad. Deliciously plump and meaty, with a watery aftertaste. She finished the vole, spitting out the fur and bones and watching them wash away from her raft. The muddy river had slowed to a sluggish flow. Maybe Moth could swim to shore, but she doubted that. It was too mucky; what if she was sucked down and drowned, like the vole? She yawned, the thick scent of pine mixed with mud was strangely lulling. Larch had told them once that if a cat was dying of cold they would suddenly feel warm and happy. Maybe she was experiencing something like that. But it was different from how Moth had imagained it. The pine also tickled her nose, the mud was stifling and hot, and she had a feeling of loss in her heart. She curled up on the raft, letting the river guide her way. Splat! A small fin flapped up beside her, flicking dark water onto her face. Moth winced, opening her eyes slightly to spot a small minnow flopping around on a especially thick clump of mud. Moth shot out her claws with lightning speed, but was too late. The minnow leaped back into the water, almost taunting her. She sighed. At least there were fish here. Maybe I could catch one. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Content (Epiphlyte) Category:Super Editions Category:Mature Content